Bayonetta 2
Bayonetta 2 (ベヨネッタ2) is an action game developed by Platinum Games exclusively for the Wii U console. Hideki Kamiya, the director of the previous game is staying on as a supervisor, while Yusuke Hashimoto takes the role of director for this game. It is the sequel to Bayonetta. The original concept was pitched to original publisher Sega, but financial difficulties forced them to reject the title. When Platinum Games partnered with Nintendo for their new game, The Wonderful 101, Nintendo decided to finance a resurrected Bayonetta 2, and came on as publisher. Sega will be, however, serving as an adviser in the game's development. Trailers Teaser Trailer Observations and Speculation The original trailer for the game parallels many of the elements in the teaser trailer from the first Bayonetta teaser. However, differences are apparent. The moon, which had been full in the first game trailer, is now stylized crescent. The two feathers that meander through the air are now black instead of white. The female figure, who is Bayonetta, first fires a volley of bullets towards her foe, a cloaked figure of currently ambiguous gender, who is wielding a large golden double-bladed glaive/naginata-like weapon. The figure is able to cut the bullets side using an ability similar to the Lumen Sage's Light Speed before the two collide. Bayonetta lands her foot on the ground as the figure lands themselves some distance away before the logo is revealed. Bayonetta sports a new suit design around her legs, a silver figurine that seems to make up the heel of her boot. She also has a set of brand new blue guns. The fact that her face was not shown in this teaser coupled with the angelic symbols on the design led some to believe this was a new character at first. The cloaked figure in the teaser is generally assumed to be a Lumen Sage, or at least affiliated with them in some way due to using what's likely to be Light Speed, the same ability Father Balder is seen using in the first game against Bayonetta (the same special effect is used in both scenes). The figure also wields a golden weapon similar in style to an angelic weapon. Little to nothing about this figure is known, with even his or her gender is a widely debated topic. Development Trailer Observations On 23rd January 2013, Nintendo published another trailer for Bayonetta 2, showing glimpses of behind the scenes gameplay, concept art and animations in progress (including brief glimpses of Bayonetta's new model). The team mention how the game is going to be much bigger than the first, with a much larger number of locations/levels to play through, brand new angelic enemies and brief glimpses of brand new weapons. They also claim that the game has a different feel and liken the scale of combat to feel as though you're fighting a battle on par with Jubileus from the very beginning. The end of the trailer features a walking animation and a soundbite of one of Bayonetta's taunts, implying that Hellena Taylor will be returning to play the role. The trailer also features a brief glimpse of a roaring demon at the end, implying there will be other Infernal Demons present in the game as well. The demon that appears in the trailer appears to be Gomorrah, since it share many features with the demon. The small crown-shaped object on it's head and general head shape are clues, although it also appears to possess claws. Bayo 2 A.jpg|Detail of Bayonetta's new guns/heels. Bayo 2 B.jpg|Bayonetta's new look. Bayo 2 C.jpg|Another view of Bayonetta's new design. Bayo 2 D.jpg|A new angelic enemy, with it's head appearing to be part of it's sword weapon. Bayo 2 E.jpg|A new centaur like enemy. Bayo 2 F.jpg|Bayonetta's wire frame model, hinting at a new weapon. Bayo 2 G.jpg|Bayonetta walks away: "You want to touch me?" Bayo H.jpg|Infernal Demons make a return, including possibly Gomorrah E3 2013 Trailer As part of Nintendo's pre-E3 Nintendo Direct stream on June 11th, a brand new trailer of Bayonetta 2 was shown for the first time. It reveals Bayonetta and Jeanne's new looks, more of her mysterious masked rival, and a new hooded youth. Rodin is also confirmed to be returning in a short flash. The playable demo of the game that was featured at E3 also showcases a new Angel enemy and some of Bayonetta's new abilities and weapons. Bayonetta's new look features a blue and black color palette, as opposed to her red and black pallet from the first game. Her hair has been cut much shorter and is more modernly stylized when compared to the "beehive" style she wore in during the first game. She sports new designs for her earrings and chained tassels that hang from her arms. Her hair now comes out just below the shoulders instead of at her elbows, similar to a cloak and her new outfit features pointed shoulders and silver embroidery as well as a new chain for her Umbran watch. Her glasses are also new, fashioned after rosemary imagery as a hint to the previous game's ending. Audio snippets from the trailer and new dialogue also confirm Helena Taylor's reprisal of the role. Jeanne appears in the trailer as well, featuring much longer hair and a new outfit that looks similar to a red biker suit. The gameplay confirms the return of many of Bayonetta's iconic game mechanics; Wicked Weaves, Witch Time, Torture Attacks, and using demons for climax attacks to finish off larger enemies. All of these appear to work very similarly to the first Bayonetta's gameplay. Bayonetta's four new guns appear to function very similarly to the Scarborough Fair in terms of the button input, but the combo animations have been redone completely. Two more new weapons can also be seen: A pair of short rapier-like swords and vine-like whips that equip to her feet. In addition, a new mechanic called Umbra Climax has been added. When her magic gauge is full, Bayonetta can activate this ability which puts her into Serious Mode. This allows all of her attacks for a short time to summon unique Wicked Weaves, such as Madama Butterfly's torso and head, huge plant-like whips for the new feet-based whips, and white spectral blades for her two swords. Other Wicked Weaves also appear to summon Infernal Demons for a brief moments in this mode. In a brand new feature of the game, Bayonetta summons Gomorrah but something goes wrong and the now fully-formed demon breaks free of her hair and attacks Bayonetta from behind, forcing Jeanne to tackle her out of the way. Jeanne has her soul knocked from her body and then quickly dragged to Inferno. The remainder of the trailer shows Bayonetta fighting Gomorrah as he climbs up the side of a building and flies through the air. She summons what appears to be Malphas' wings to fly, forming them out of her hair from her back, similar to how she summons demons normally. Upon defeating Gormorrah, she appears to summon a new demon to finish him off. The trailer closes with Bayonetta and the masked character flying towards each other in attack. After the title splash, another new character of a mysterious hooded youth wearing large goggles and angular golden chains around his wrists and neck is shown. Bayo 2 E3 1.jpg|The new rival character Bayo 2 E3 2.jpg|The new setting for Bayonetta 2 Bayo 2 E3 3.jpg|"No-one said you could touch..." Bayo 2 E3 4.jpg|Gameplay aboard a damaged fighter jet Bayo 2 E3 5.jpg|Gameplay showing off a new Infernal Demon Bayo 2 E3 6.jpg|Bayonetta Bayo 2 E3 7.jpg|Gameplay showing Witch Time Bayo 2 E3 8.jpg|Gameplay showing new Torture Attack Bayo 2 E3 9.jpg|Bayonetta clashes with the new character Bayo 2 E3 10.jpg|A new angel Bayo 2 E3 11.jpg|Bayonetta's new haircut Bayo 2 E3 12.jpg|Jeanne returns Bayo 2 E3 13.jpg|Jeanne & Bayonetta Bayo 2 E3 14.jpg|Gameplay showing new whip weapon Bayo 2 E3 15.jpg|Rodin Bayo 2 E3 16.jpg|Gomorrah emerges Bayo 2 E3 24.jpg|Jeanne tries to save Bayonetta Bayo 2 E3 25.jpg|Jeanne is hit Bayo 2 E3 26.jpg|Jeanne's soul is dragged down to Inferno Bayo 2 E3 17.jpg|Bayonetta still appears to possess the Left Eye Bayo 2 E3 18.jpg|Bayonetta's summoned wings Bayo 2 E3 19.jpg|Bayonetta VS Gomorrah Bayo 2 E3 20.jpg|Bayonetta summons a new demon Bayo 2 E3 21.jpg|The new Infernal Demon Bayo 2 E3 22.jpg|Bayonetta and the new character Sage and Dragon.jpg|Fortitudo Summoned by The Masked Lumen Sage New Demon.jpg|The New Demon Summoned by Bayonetta Fight of Two Dragons.jpg|Fortitudo vs The New Demon Bayo 2 E3 23.jpg|The new hooded character Bayo.png|CG Render Bayo 2 Concept Art 2.jpg|Game model Bayo 2 Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of new glasses and hairstyle B2 ss 0524 003.png b2_ss_0531_009.png Bayo2 - Whip Boots and Twin Swords.jpg 81zQQiIeGNL. SL1280 .jpg E3 2013 Demo The demo for Bayonetta 2 that was featured at E3 2013 is composed of 3 verses at an unknown point in the game. Verse 1 starts with Bayonetta avoiding the attack of a new Angelic enemy with a large sword before landing on a fighter jet flying through a city. From here, she fights other new enemies, including the centaur Laguna shown from the concept trailer. Jeanne comes in on her own jet and provides subtle assistance. Bayonetta's fighter is soon destroyed however, forcing her to use the debris caused by the Angel's destruction to jump onto the roof of a traveling bullet train. Verse 2 introduces a brand new boss enemy named Belief, a giant Angel that possesses a single long tentacled appendage for attacking, and a mouth that spits green poisonous slime on its other side. Fast enough to keep up, Bayonetta fights back whilst Jeanne lends support in the form of jet missiles. Another of the large sword wielding angels destroys the bridge. Bayonetta and Jeanne enter Witch Time to defeat the Belief on the debris. After some some combat with both witches utilizing their Wicked Weaves, Bayonetta throws the creature away from them as Jeanne is already in the air ready to land a kick. Bayonetta follows the Angel on his flight path to the side of a skyscraper where she summons Gomorrah to finish him off. Gomorrah kills the Belief in the same manner as in the first game. In Verse 3, Gomorrah's return to Inferno wasn't successfully performed and he escapes the summoning. As it tries to attack Bayonetta, Jeanne pushes her out of the way in time but is hurt in the process. Her soul is forced out of her body and she is dragged down to Inferno as Bayonetta watches helplessly. Bayonetta's left eye glows momentarily, revealing she still has the powers of the Left Eye and begins her battle with the demon. She summons the wings of Malphas to give her the power of flight and they commence their battle along the side of skyscraper and eventually reaching the top. Bayonetta uses some Wicked Weaves and even fully manifests Madama Butterfly herself to punch the demon when it goes out of control. As the battle ends, Bayonetta freefalls down the side of the building where she summons a new demon. Appearing as a demonic Fortitudo, it slams Gomorrah into the ground and causes it to vanish. As the new demon returns to Inferno, the 3rd Verse and demo ends with Bayonetta holding Jeanne's lifeless body. Nintedo Live stream Trailer During the Nintendo livestream, instead of the trailer released with the preview of gameplay, they previewed this video. Clips of this original video were put into the trailer with game play. The only difference this video has is that instead of gameplay, the entire clip is played. The fight seen between The Masked Lumen Sage is viewed in much more detail. Bayonetta displays some Wicked Weave moves, further proving that Nintendo has done no censoring to the game. The Sage summons Fortitudo, thought to be dead and Bayonetta summons a new demon of her own. It appears to be a demonic Fortitudo but further analysis will be needed. Gun Speculation The new blue guns appear similar to the Mauser Red 9 Pistol, though the actual basis for the weapon, if there is one, has not yet been confirmed. It is extremely large for a pistol, being even bigger than the already huge Scarborough Fair (which was based on the relatively small derringer), though is still smaller than the Onyx Roses. It features a navy blue and gold color scheme, an inset diamond or white topaz gem, and what appears to be a gold and white (possibly ivory) locket with an unknown design engraved into the white surface. Early speculation and photo manipulation purported her new guns to be named "Love Is Sin." In higher-res images released as part of June 11th's Nintendo Direct, it seems that the guns may be named "Love Is Blue." This is potentially a reference to a classic song of the same name, performed by Vicky Leandros, and may serve as a theme in Bayonetta 2 the way Fly Me To The Moon was in Bayonetta. There are a few covers for this song but the original was recorded in French. Vicky recorded it in five languages including English. In the lyrics she uses colors to describe her emotions: Grey, Red, Green, and sunlight which is technically White. These colors match the jewels on Bayonetta's new Guns. This also makes the song a strong contender as the next theme song for Bayonetta 2. Bayonetta1-2GunComparison.jpg|Bayonetta 1 and Bayonetta 2 heel comparison Love_is_Sin.png|Clearer readings of the gun reveal its original speculated name LoveIsBlue.png|Hi-res image Sans titre.png|"Love is Blue" San Diego Comic-Con 2013 Nintendo and Platnium Games will be allowing players to play Bayonetta 2 at San Diego Comic-Con 2013. Trivia *The Bayonetta 2 logo features a blue and gold color scheme, replacing the original Bayonetta logo's red hues. Bayonetta's new outfit has also changed to reflect this. *In a Nintendo Developer interview with Atsushi Inaba, the producer commented on Bayonetta's new design of short hair and new costume. They stated this was to reflect they saw Bayonetta's character as someone who would make a drastic change like this to her appearance rather than someone who would be satisfied with remaining the same. *At least four other angelic enemies have been confirmed in trailers and demo gameplay. The first is a knight-like angel with a huge sword that has a face carved on it. This enemy was seen in concept art for the first game. The second foe seems to be a frog-like creature with a staff that has protrusions which look like blades that rotate before firing a projectile. The third angel seems to be based off a centaur, with the front of the body being covered with a face. It seems to have a spear or a lance as a weapon. This angel was thought to be Bayonetta 2's equivalent of the enemies Grace and Glory, since in the concept artwork the same angel is shown to be in a blue color, but they are shown to be normal enemies in the demo gameplay. The final new enemy is a new boss creature named Belief, which is a giant angel with a tentacled appendage for attacking and a mouth on it's other side that spits slime to stick Bayonetta in place. *''Bayonetta 2'' features combat with both the Angels and now with the Infernal Demons. The storyline reasons for this have yet to be revealed. *It appears that combat moves viewed in cutscenes are possible to achieve in this sequel. A closer look at demo footage reveals that the newer combos have some relation to the normally unusable combos seen in cutscenes. Category:Games Category:Bayonetta 2